


Just One More Nap

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash needs to shut his nosy mouth up, BIG BIRB AND LITTLE BIRD TAKE A N A P, Council!au, Hhhhhh, M/M, SLEEP YOU OLD FUCKS, bastardhusbandshipping, but also bastards, even though he actually doesn’t KNOW it’s his godly dads, their old husbands, ”council members shouldn’t have I S S U E S between them”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Council member Koke is a tired bastard and his siblings are stupid.Council member Gia just wants to rest his old God bones and nap.
Relationships: Kapu-Kokeko | Tapu Koko/Lugia (Pokemon)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Lugia sighed in anger and frustration. A deep bone aching feeling gripped his human body in ways he hasn’t felt for a very,  _ very  _ long time. The last time he felt this much deeply seated anger was when Shamotie happened and Lugia had to calm his raging children while simultaneously keeping his youngest chickling alive. 

There was a  _ thumb!  _ against the hotel bathroom wall to Lugia's right. He’s going to have to remind Articuno and Celebi to calm down their normal rough housing. Since their in, y’know,  _ a fucking five star hotel.  _

Alola was nice. Peaceful and serene, like a second home that he didn’t know he missed so much. Don’t get Lugia wrong! He loves his islands back between Kanto and Johto, it’s just that… it’s  _ cold  _ there. Yeah, Lugia being the Beast of The Sea was made to be used to the cold. Because it was his  _ thing. _

But things get tiresome after some time and the body yearns for something more than the normal day to day Primal Current check up and keeping his,  _ much,  _ older chicks in line while it seems every other God in the world gets to  _ ‘Play Ball!’  _ besides him and Arceus. The nice hot, if a bit humid, weather was much more welcomed than the frigid ever moving waters that he constantly submerged under.

Growling, Lugia swiped at his hair again. It was much, much shorter this time around. Last time Lugia’s hair was so long it reached the small of his back. This time, much to Giratina and Mew’s begging along with Arceus prompting, it resembled Ash’s own hair style. Just… more blue. 

Tired red eyes stared back at Lugia’s human form, a few small droplets from the top of the defogging mirror rolled down. Obstructing the view just a tiny, itty bit. Though that didn’t stop Lugia from seeing just how bruised the bags under his eyes were. Pale skin wasn’t helping with the color contrast. 

The more Lugia looked into the mirror, the more he started to pick out stupid human flaws.

Hands to big, his chest and shoulders to wide, Lugia didn’t have the chest to waist proportions right at all, jawline to sharp and square, the haircut he got kept falling into his eyes and Lugia is constantly slicking it back with water. Just stupid  _ little _ things only  _ mortals  _ should worry about. Not just some Sea God that barely ever uses this body to begin with!

_Honestly!_ Lugia doesn’t have the foggiest, _heh,_ idea why he’s acting and or _thinking_ like this. Lugia has had this body for so long, it looks the same as it did before all those _eons_ _ago_ when he was young and in love- 

_Nope!_ It’s now official! Lugia has lost his marbles and it’s time to _nap._ Maybe then the thought will disappear and Lugia will be at peace once more, for just a little while until their Little Storm does something big enough to warrant another Council meeting that includes him…

Which is all of them because Ash is the Champion of his isles as he is now of Alola. Oh how Lugia wants to throttle Arceus for being such a sneaky fucking bastard. 

The door to hotel room opened and slammed shut, grunts of annoyance and hisses reached Lugia’s ears through the bathroom door. Soon the door was being pounded on and there was a growl on the other side. 

Lugia growled himself and moved away from the counter and over to the shaking door, he pulled it back and glared down at the person who somehow got a hotel card key to enter his room with. 

“Councilman Koke,” Lugia grumbled eyeing the much shorter man in front of him, Councilman Koke was frozen with his fist raised to slam back onto the door, but now instead Koke was staring at Lugia's dripping wet exposed chest, “Is there something you need me for? The League dinner isn’t until Tuesday.” And today was a Monday, Koke had no right in being in Lugia’s room at this time. 

Council Koke, or more like Tapu Koko, lowered his fist back down to his side. Looking away and closing his eyes from the sight of an almost naked Lugia, save for the towel on the other hips and their sandals. “I was looking for Ash,” he choked out, trying to squash the rising need to lean towards the other God and rest his hands against Lugia’s skin. 

Their love had burned to the ground centuries ago, with words they both can’t take back. No matter how much one or the other wishes with all their might. It has come and passed, surging and waning like the moon does to the tides. 

“Ash is currently being tied down to his bed by three very over eager young adults who miss him.” Lugia answered, chuckling a little and rubbing at his jaw as the memory of one International League Head Chairman, Lucifuge, along with two very high up people that were also Ash’s childhood friends practically carrying a tired complaining young Alola Champion off to have a midday nap session.

_ “For all the love of things that are holy,” Lucifuge had growled and pointed to the two Head Council members, Ace and Mini, “Don’t you fucking dare come looking for Ash, or you’ll be facing the wrath of one Delia and Kabu Ketchum along with Melony Frostflower.” _

Lugia wasn’t one to anger Ash’s mother, not after when she came bounding across a whole island just to hug her son to the brink of death that Ash wasn’t that far from already. But Koke hasn’t faced her wrath. Yet, his mind supplied. With the way the smaller man, fucking God in desiguse, glared down at the floor the Councilman was close to actually trying. 

“It’s not worth it.” Lugia hummed out. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the border of the door, praying his towel stayed up from how tight Lugia wrapped it around his waist. 

“Not… not worth what?” Koke choked out, eyes glancing up for a millisecond only to shoot back down as his face turned beet red. 

“Watching Delia rip into you, if you tried to wake Ash up.” Koke was able to send a weak glare up to Lugia’s red eyes, knowing that the tellers words rang true, “it also doesn’t help that it would be super funny, but it’s not worth the blood spilling on the hotels nice wood floors.” 

_ That _ sent Koke reeling. He took a tiny step back as his face morphed like he swallowed something particularly sour. “She wouldn’t.” Koke weakly muttered. 

“She would,” Lugia argued back easily, “I’ve only heard stories; but when she found out that Head Council Ace, her Godfather, was Arceus she had stormed into the Council building and ranted at him in front of everyone for a good few hours.” 

“She… she knows?” Koke’s voice was strangled, eyes darting to the hotel door that lead to the hallway like the woman herself would burst through it at any seconds. “I thought-“ 

“She’s the only one,” Lugia cut Koke off with a murmur, “not Lance, and definitely not Ash. Delia’s the only one.” 

“The only one,” Koke whispered. 

“The only one.” Lugia reiterated. 

Koke noded, more to himself than anything. His Council form was seen a lot around Melemele doing things that people would surely question if he was in his normal form. To have a human know he’s a God is a scary thought. 

“When?” Koke asked, face still twitching with a frown. 

“Mmm, before Ash was born. Two months and a week.” Lugia answered, making a disgusted face as he peeling his dry skin off of the wooden border. “Palkia said it was quite the spectacle. He said that Delia’s shouting made both Father and Mother balk in fear while Father almost slid out of his chair and onto the floor with the way Delia was leaning over his desk.” 

A weak chuckle passed through the shorters lips. “Sounds like Delia all right. Such a smart one out of the pair.” The pair being Delia and Lance. 

“Yeah…” Lugia nervously followed with his own chuckle. “So why are your in my room, and who the fuck do I have to strangle because someone gave you one of my key card.” Lugia’s voice dropped to a growl at the last sentence, mind already checking off a mental list of who would do such a thing given his and Koko’s history. 

Koko flinched before a light shiver racked his body. It’s been a very long time since he’s seen Lugia like this, in his human form, and it was… for lack of better words;  _ doing things  _ to him. “I wanted to know where Ash was, and you usually know more than anyone where he is.” Koko answered. One of his hands coming up and gently scratching at the back edge of his hair, careful not to pull it out of his braid. 

“And?” Lugia hissed, eyes narrowed. 

Koko flinched once more, “Ash gave me your other card, said something about how the Council shouldn’t have untreated business between each other.” 

That made Lugia snort loudly. “It’s been Eons, Koko,” he rumbled out, “something left to fester for  _ that  _ long will take longer than a night to heal, no matter what our little storm cloud thinks.” 

Koko smile was wobbly, “I know that, Lugia.” His voice was hoarse as he whispered. “I tried giving it back, stating that Ash shouldn’t stick his nose in people’s  _ private  _ business like that, but he wasn’t going to take no as an answer from me.” 

“Rockruff eyes got’ya?” Lugia rumbled out, voice dropping the usual icy tone at the thought of Ash’s big brown pleading eyes directed to anyone really. It was fun to watch the person on the other end fall, even if it was Lugia himself most of the time. 

“Yeah,” Koko croaked out with a hint of laughter. 

Humming, Lugia narrowed his eyes. Finally willing to take in the others appearance, only then did he notice the light sway in Koko’s body. “You haven’t slept in a while.” Lugia tilted his head in acknowledgment. 

“I have!” Koko weakly denied, his eyes blinking more times than they needed to. 

“You’re swaying,” Lugia drawled while dragging a hand through his drying hair, pulling it out once more from his eyes. 

Koko tiredly followed the motion, eyes have lidded with a small hum before Koko snapped out of his thoughts. “I’m just swaying to a beat in my head.” He weakly denied again, looking away milliseconds later with a grimace. 

_ “Uh-huh.”  _ Lugia’s Kanto country drawl made Koko shiver. Though that didn’t stop the taller from believing Koko’s words.  _ “Sure.  _ I totally believe you.” 

“Where did you pick the accent up?” Koko tried to divert the conversation, it was weak but he prayed the other would go with it. 

“Ash,” Lugia answered with a shrug, “look, I’m still naked save for the towel and you’re obviously about to fall asleep on your feet.” Lugia held a hand up when Koko was about to argue. “Don’t. It’s clear to see and I’m surprised Fini hadn’t forced you to go take your own nap, which I really want to do as well right now.” 

Koko’s shoulders sunk, clearly giving up on his denial. “She’s with her wife right now,” Koko mumbled, “so is everyone else, their busy and paired off. It doesn’t help that my roommates are Solgaleo and Lunala, you know how those two get around each other, so I’m kinda kicked out of the hotel room until after dinner anyways.” He confessed with a weak chuckle. 

In all honesty sleep  _ does  _ sound very appealing right now, but Koko hasn’t slept in the past  _ decade.  _ Not after his nightmare caused his control to slip just a tiny pit and plagued his island with a completely near deadly storm. Tapu Lele and Tapu Bulu had looked at Koko with so much pity that it forced him to switch to his human form for three whole months. Just to get away from them and their looks they would send him when he had to get something off their islands. Koko knows he’s pathetic, he hasn’t slept well since Lugia left his side. Not like Koko can do anything about it. 

Just the smell of the other God is working against his cold metal resolve. Sea salt and vanilla wafting into the room from the bathroom and hitting Koko right in the face since he’s standing so close to the other God. 

Lugia watched as Koko mumbled to himself, eyes sliding shut and subconsciously swayed a little closer to Lugia. Arceus, Father, save Lugia’s soul. 

“Alright!” Lugia clapped his hands together, making the shorter jerk back, “take off your shoes and get on the bed, I’ll be out in a little.” 

“Wha…” The shorter God grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his fists. If it weren’t for Lugia’s harder resolve, he would have bent down and captured Koko’s lips with his own. 

“Bed.” Lugia growled. Moving forward and finally settling his hands on Koko’s shoulder, under suit shirt crinkled under his fingers and the others skin felt cold under it. “Your tired and about to black out and we can’t have that happening, even if this floor is blocked off or not.” The thought alone of a camera catching and uploading onto the internet of a Councilman falling because he blackout would be a catastrophe in and of itself. Let alone Arceus coming down and berating Koko for not sleeping as well as he should. 

“Mmm,” Koko grunted, allowing Lugia to guide the man to bed and making him sit down on the edge. 

“Shoes, Off.” Lugia demanded before snatching the pile of napping clothes off of one of the chairs near the hotel door. He slipped back into the mostly cooled down bathroom and shut the door, gently leaning against the border again with a heavy sigh before standing back up and going through the motions of getting dressed. 

Koko, on the other side on the bed, gave a tiny whine when his brain finally registered that Lugia had let go of him and that Koko should probably follow the demand. 

Slipping his shoes off was easy, tennis shoes that Ash had shoved at him when Koko kept complaining about hiking in dress shoes, he even went and slid off the golden and black tie hanging around his neck. 

Scooting up, Koko reaches out and pulled a pillow down a little. Uncaring that he was practically in the middle of the bed. The cool sheet felt nice against his face and the fluffiness felt like he was laying his head on a cloud. Koko didn’t even hear the heavy sigh above him, though he did feel Lugia’s much larger hands move his body a bit more up and away from his original spot. 

“You always steal my pillow.” Lugia grumbled, eyeing the pillow clutched in Koko’s grip and where it was originally was. Koko answered by flipping around so his back would face Lugia. “Tiny bastard.” He rumbled out. “Not even getting under the sheets.” 

Koko was still easy to pick up, though Lugia’s balance was threatening to crumble under him if he didn’t hurry. Koko whined a little in his sleep when he was encased in cold sheets, he only settled back down when Lugia came after him. 

“Arceus, Father, I hope you get sunburnt.” Lugia sneered to himself as he reached out and dragged Koko back so the smaller was pressed alongside his chest. The bed was big, yeah, but not enough to where two adults would easily fit without cuddling. 

“This means nothing.” Lugia snarled down at the sleeping God. Though the heat was there, it was wasn’t like his normal venomous words to the other. More warm than burning hot. “One time thing, and this is it.” 

Lugia froze when Koko turned in his sleep, abandoning the pillow and moving to latch onto Lugia. One arm pinned against Koko’s chest while the other wiggles it’s way under Lugia’s arm to clutch at his tank top. Koko also, somehow, squeezed one of his legs in between Lugia’s thighs and trapped one of the taller’s between his own. 

The bigger man could only sigh in defeat. Once you get caught by a snuggly Koko, there’s no way out. So Lugia must contend with himself and curl more around the smaller. Clutching at Koko’s smaller waist and wiggling the other closer until their bodies were almost pressed together inch by inch. 

Koko and maneuvered his head so it was right under Lugia’s, forcing the bigger God to take in his scent unconsciously. Sea salt and yellow nectar wafted up into Lugia’s nose, the older man sighed and melted. It’s been a very long time since he’s smelled Koko’s scent, sometimes Ash would come to his island smelling like the God. No doubt Koko rubbing their cheeks together as one last farewell until Ash comes back to the Tapu’s island. 

“You owe me so much.” Lugia huffed one last time. Blatantly rubbing his cheek hard against Koko’s hair, not caring how it pulled at the braid and made some of the smaller hair frizzy. If Lugia was going to take the nap he originally planned without the tinier God, then dammit he’s gonna get comfy. 

Lugia fell asleep. To the scent of sea salt and yellow nectar while thinking of how Arceus human form burning by the Alolan sun. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mandatory follow up wake up and fluffy get back together scene.

For once Lugia felt even more groggy than he normally does when he wakes up every morning, but this time instead of feeling cold and wet he’s actually sweating quite a bit in his pajama pants and tank top. It took him an embarrassing amount of five minutes for Lugia to get his actual brain under control. It should be a feat in itself that he had fallen asleep so fast and for so long in such weather, and he has his nap partner to thank for it all. The heat he’s feeling can be attuned to the fact that he forgot to close the glass door and the two windows before falling into bed. The heat definitely leaked into the cold room that was before in the middle of the day. 

Lugia squinted a little as the bright orange and yellow rays of the setting sun spilled into his hotel room. Basking the room itself in an orange glow. Propping himself up with one arm he finally noticed the different positions he and Koko had ended up in from their previous starting one. Koko still had one of his legs captured between his own, but his upper half had bent away from Lugia’s and twisted so his back was pressing on the bed. His orange braid glowing a bit more than the room is with the light glazing onto it, it was all frizzled and from the way the light is bouncing off of the hair in general it’s also greasier than what the human Tapu usually kept it at. Lugia large fingers itches to reach out and pull Tapu Koko back into his chest, maybe turning so the smaller human God was  _ on  _ his chest, just so Lugia could take that hair band out and smooth his fingers through Koko’s hair while he’s still dead asleep to the world. 

The taller God took in the rest of Koko’s details, finally seeing the bags under the smallest closed eyes and the wrinkles on his forehead. Once again, Lugia’s fingers itches with the urge to reach out and gently smooth his thumb across Koko’s forehead. But alas Koko would definitely wake up and hit his hand away if Lugia even dared. The light coming in from the opened windows made every little detail about Koko glow and Lugia cursed quietly when he felt his heart melting at the sight and the steel wall’s he made bend and tear at the warm breeze that flew in just as Koko took in a deep breath in his sleep. Head turning more to Lugia as he shifted back onto his side, fist curling under the pillow under his head and Lugia had to bite the inside of his cheek lightly to keep himself from cooing when Koko snuggled his head into the pillow case. A happy sigh left the electric God’s lip and it brought Lugia’s eyes down to the motion, oh how Lugia just wanted to bend down and kiss Koko senseless. Having him waking up with a pleased yet tired hum and turn to wrap his arms around Lugia’s neck, pulling the much bigger God down more into the lazy kiss, turning it into a slow make out session. 

“What’s got you lookin so soft?” Koko’s hoarse voice spoke up. Sleepy and so fucking warm as his bright blue lidded eyes gazed up at Lugia, who obviuosly was lost in his own thoughts about kissing the Alolan God that was in his reach, looking so content being so close to his ex-mate after cuddling with him for Father knows how long. Content enough to even reach a hand out and gently cup Lugia’s cheek, fingers spreading to his chin and brushing through Lugia’s thick tangle of beard hair. Stark black to the dark blue hair that was sticking up all over the places like Ash does when he wakes up. He’s probably to out of it to fully realize what he’s doing, going and cupping Lugia’s face like their still lovers, and Lugia couldn’t help himself and nuzzle into the hand on his face. Feeling the calloused and scarred fingers and palm rub against the clean shaven part of Lugia’s cheek. 

Koko loudly cursed in his head when Lugia opened his eyes. The light coming in their room made Lugia’s red eye’s shine like the brightest candied red apples Lugia had ever seen, shining even brighter than his older brothers red shields. It contrasted so weird with the black beard and the dark blue hair, but Koko found it alluring. Especially with the orange light making Lugia’s pale skin glow. 

“You.” Slipped out of Lugia’s mouth with a heavy sigh. Nuzzling the hand even more and even went so far to kiss Koko’s palm before he gently grabbed it and brought it back down to Koko’s side. Not looking at the smaller God’s shocked face. Lugia fell back down onto the bed, rocking both of them for a few seconds before settling down once more. Lugia smashed his blushing face into the pillow and turned a little bit away from Koko, screaming at himself for slipping up like that and letting his walls down. There was shuffling behind Lugia and a slim hand reached out to curl over his shoulder as Koko’s front pressed against his back. Nothing was muttered between the two as Lugia worked through his crazed thought process and the fact that Koko didn’t up and leave right then and there, he stayed like he didn’t want to… like he didn’t want to leave Lugia’s side again. 

Koko started to lazily drag his fingers in stupid little upredicting paterns on Lugia’s skin. Taking in the overwhelming scent he's missed for years upon years. The scent was so strong that it made Koko’s throat close a little and made him blink tears back, it just had to be the scent. Nothing more and nothing less because… because… _ fuck.  _

“I wanna try again.” Koko muttered into Lugia’s back shoulders. Nosing at the slightly shaved hairline, lips brushing against warm skin. “Wanna try at  _ ‘us’  _ again.” Koko felt the bigger God’s breath hitch in surprise and pulled back a little to allow Lugia to twist onto his other side so he could face Koko face to face, though the human Tapu wouldn’t look up at Lugia’s bright red eyes. Too afraid to see some kind of bad emotion in Lugia’s eyes, anger and disgust was probably the most prevalent in those bright red gems. The silence was mounting in number of minutes and Koko was starting to think of the best ways of ripping himself out from the covers in the middle of the bed, get around Lugia’s form if he tries to block Koko from leaving, and then down the hallway to the entrance level of the hotel without causing such a big scene all together. Wouldn’t that create some juicy gossip in the media and ruin both of their carefully well tailored reputations to dust. 

“Yeah?” lugia breathed out. Not hiding a hint of cuitosity and want from his tone as he continued to stare down at Koko who curled his head a little more away from Lugia’s eyesight. “You…”  _ oh Father, _ his heart is beating so hard in his chest that the Tapu just  _ had  _ to hear it with the way his ear was pressed just where his heart is resting under the human skin, “You want to try _ ‘us’  _ again?” this has to be too good to be true. Ho-Oh must have somehow Bullied Koko to play a very tortuous prank on him.

_ Yeah!  _ That just had to be it. Ho-Oh must have bullied Koko into the prank and gave him the key card she must have swiped off of Lugia’s own person somehow when everyone was going into their hotel rooms the first night. But… Koko would never do that. It’s not like him in any way at all. Especially when the only _ ‘vicious’ _ prank he could commit was dying his older Tapu brothers hair bright red instead of its inky black color, and even then Bulu liked it so much he still goes out and dye’s his hair red every two weeks. Koko had cried into Lugia’s chest for a good three hours because he was honestly scared that he had gone too far in the pranking war Suicune and Rayqyaza had started that year. 

“Yeah.” Koko muttered lamley into Lugia's chest. Forcing himself to peel his face off of the biggers chest and to look Lugia back in his un-fucking-fairly pretty red eyes. “Yeah, I really do.” Koko felt like he was bodily thrown back to the time he first saw Lugia again, back when they didn’t have humans and responsibilities. When they just could be themselves and moon over the other Gods like those stupid little teemage girls and boys do in those stupid dramatic filled Tv series Ash had forced him to watch with a few of his friends that came from Sinnoh to Alola for the pride parade. 

“Can I kiss you?” Lugia breathed out. Moving his face until his lips were millimeters from Koko’s. He could smell the other breath, yellow nectar and sour malasadas, something he yearned to taste as well. “Please?” the words were practically whispered directly into Koko’s mouth at this point. He felt one of the human Tapu’s hands come up to card his long slender fingers into Lugia’s short hair and pulled the bigger God just a smidge closer. Lips locked into a sweet slow kiss. one kiss turned into two, then three, then four. Both losing count as they took shallow breaths when their lips pulled apart only to join back up together again. 

Lugia hummed, shifting as much as he can without dislodging his mouth from Koko’s. He nudged Koko’s legs apart a little more so he could slide between them, feeling the smaller hum in bliss when Lugia settled back down. A warm mass of weight and power hovering just above him enough to where he isn’t squishing Koko into the bed and able to still kiss him. Their make out session didn’t get anymore heated after that, lazy kisses and happy sighs until Koko couldn’t take shallow breathing anymore. Patting Lugia's shoulder they split apart. Koko leaned his forehead against the side of Lugia’s head as he took a few deep breaths, once he got his breathing back under control Koko tugged at the tallers shoulders. Dragging him down so Lugia was settled over his chest and acting like a blanket for Koko. they didn’t say anything, Lugia snuggling his under Koko’s chin and huffing when Koko booped his nose lightly. 

_ “I missed this,” _ Lugia muttered into Koko’s rumbled dress shirt that was beyond repair, licking his lips to chase the taste of yellow nectar and something juice he couldn’t quite figure out, “us cuddling and all that.” He chuckled when Koko snorted into his hair. Tension in his shoulders melted away when Koko muttered a ‘me too’ into his hair, rubbing his cheek into the dark blue mess of bed hair while doing so. The silence lasted all of ten minutes until Lugia’s stomach grumbled loudly. 

Koko tipped his head back more into the pillow while laughing, light and so joyful, like the never ceasing wind that flies through Melemele. “I guess-” Koko coughed into his fist to simper down his laughter, “-I guess we didn’t get to eat lunch today.”  _ It was spent in a much better way that went _ unsaid between them. 

“I don’t want to _ leave.” _ Lugia whined. Burying his face into Koko’s chest and hearing the tinier God giggle again. Koko pat his shoulders after a few minutes of his laughter echoing into the room, if the sunset shined in a bit more color when Lugia brought his face back up off of Koko’s chest he didn’t say anything about it. 

“We have to if we want food.” Koko couldn’t contain the giggles from his voice. 

“Don’t wanna!” Lugia whined 

“Lugia.” 

“No.” 

“Lugia!” 

“No!” 

“Do you really want to eat from the hotel?” Koko asked in disbelief. Looking down in amused shock as Lugia looked up from not lifting his head off of Koko’s chest, dramatically pouting his bottom lip out. 

“Please?” Lugia asked. 

Shouting was soon heard from their room, followed by bouts of laughter, and then a cart full of the hotels finest food from their restaurant. 


End file.
